


Messed-up Romance Story

by ArgentShiroi



Series: Messed-up Romance Story [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentShiroi/pseuds/ArgentShiroi
Summary: Saskia's thoughts after Loc Muinne after Philippa's spell was broken. Kind of Saskia/Philippa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Canon backstory: Witcher sided with Iorveth and saved Philippa. Yes, I know that Saskia said she preferred dwarfs and thought that elf was only a bit better than a human. Anyway, I got this idea for the pairing right after it was revealed that Saskia was "in love" with Philippa.
> 
> I may or may not turn this ficlet into short series.

She had long way to go. Saskia didn’t particularly mind the distance. If she minded, she would have flown closer to Vergen. This way would have time to heal properly and think. Former was nice bonus but latter was a necessity. She had been truthful to the Witcher when she had mentioned preferring dwarfs. That was the reason why the mere thought of not being able to see Philippa was painful. She should hate the woman but she didn’t.

It was maddening. She had seen the sorceress pretty much forcing herself on her apprentice and it had never bothered her. True, it might have made her uncomfortable. No one should blame her for that. Intimate moments were not to be carried in front of others.

Saskia honestly hadn’t wanted to see that. She didn’t want to feel burning anger when she thought of Philippa with another being either. She had kissed a human once and it had been more than enough. Saskia was sure that she would not enjoy kissing Philippa Eilhart either even though her body was not agreeing with her brain. But now, walking down a mountain path, the sound of whip and moans filled her mind.

“Can you just shut up!” Saskia growled and kicked a rock that was about as big as her fist. It made a clanking sound that didn’t resemble moan at all. At least her armour had survived and Sile had let her keep her boots. Good pair of shoes – armoured or not – were hard to come by.

She watched as the rock hit a tree and rolled down few meters before stopping on her path. She could kick it again. Second time it flew to a bush and Saskia sighed. She could still see Philippa wearing way too little and scolding her apprentice.

“Okay, I just need to think something else. Let’s see. It looks nice here. I don’t know where ‘here’ exactly is but if I follow this path I will find human habitation…” Saskia muttered. Talking aloud felt stupid but it at least distracted her a bit.

What had been in that cure? These thoughts had been plaguing her ever since she had woken up. She should have asked about the cure earlier when the Witcher helped her. Not saved. She didn’t _need_ saving. But shouldn’t her weird urges just disappear? She didn’t feel the need to destroy Loc Muinne anymore.

Being ‘turned on’ had always sounded amusing. She had found also funny how some – humans usually – had promised her to feel heat that she could not imagine. Reality of those feelings was _not_ funny. The first bath after she had woken up had been a nightmare. Philippa had been there and ‘helped’ her. Saskia had thought she was going to explode! At least she had not chosen a male form. That would have been embarrassing.

Saskia stopped and closed her eyes. She felt it again. A warmth in her stomach turning into a pressure. Naturally, she couldn’t sense water nearby. Cold dip in a lake would have helped her. This was going to be a long journey, Saskia groaned. She was going to kill Philippa for turning her life into some kind of messed-up romance novel.

 

Or maybe have the sorceress whipped and have her way with her until distracting thoughts would fade away.


End file.
